Burn
by CharlotteTea
Summary: Anthea découvre l'un des secrets de Mycroft. Fanfiction inspirée de la chanson Burn dans la comédie musicale Hamilton. Inspirée également d'un passage de The Lying Detective. MINI SPOILER à l'intérieur. MYTHEA. ONE-SHOT


Avant toute chose :

Je ne possède aucun droit sur la série Sherlock qui est la propriété de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, série inspirée des romans et nouvelles de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Burn

Anthea avait passé toute la journée au bureau à trier et ranger des dossiers très importants d'après « Monsieur Holmes ». Il lui demanda seulement de ne pas toucher à celui nommé Sherrinford, qui pour des « raisons personnelles » sera trier par Monsieur lui-même.

Après cette longue journée, journée où Monsieur était inhabituellement absent, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans leur Manoir qui leur servait d'habitation, afin d'y prendre un très bon et long bain, loin de tous ses problèmes en tant qu'Agent du Gouvernement.

Cependant, en entrant dans la demeure, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vide, quelque chose de plutôt inhabituelle à cette heure de la soirée. Mycroft rentrait généralement aux alentours de 22h et la prévenait toujours s'il y avait un quelconque problème qui l'empêchait de rentrer.

-Myc ? appela Anthea. Mycroft ? Je suis rentrée, tu es où ?

Elle sentit très vite qu'il y avait un problème et un horrible sentiment lui prit soudainement les tripes. Et s'il avait été kidnappé ? Et s'il avait été assassiné ? Après tout, personne ne l'a vu de la journée. Il ne répondait pas non plus au téléphone.

Elle essaya d'appeler Sherlock, en vain. Sans doute drogué ou occupé à autre chose, après la récente mort de Mary.

La panique montait de plus en plus dans le corps d'Anthea. Elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui.

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'ils avaient débuté cette relation plus que particulière. Une relation d'Agents secrets qui ne peuvent révéler leurs rapports à personne, sous peine d'une mort atroce pour faire flancher l'autre. Mais malgré cela, elle ne changerait cette vie pour rien au monde.

Il est vrai qu'ils avaient parfois des différends, que Mycroft était parfois très distant pour la protéger de telle ou telle chose, mais cela n'avait jamais changé leur relation. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment il était dans cette perspective et qu'elle le voyait de moins en moins. Mais cela l'importait peu.

Elle monta alors à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre, l'endroit intime où ils pouvaient se montrer et se confier l'un à l'autre sans aucun tabou, sans qu'aucun assassin ou ennemi politique ne puissent les voir.

En face de leur chambre se trouvait le bureau de Mycroft, un endroit qu'elle s'était toujours refusé de visiter. Avec son grade au gouvernement, il méritait un coin de solitude. Cependant, vue la gravité de la situation, Anthea s'autorisa à rentrer dans cet endroit. C'était une pièce assez modeste, contrairement au reste du manoir, où il n'y avait qu'un bureau en bois noir rempli de dossiers et de papiers, avec des stylos à plumes éparpillés un peu partout.

Observant le bureau, elle allait s'en aller quand un papier attira son attention. Il était rose bonbon et était accompagné d'une carte de visite. La jeune femme prit donc le papier et la carte de visite. C'était une lettre écrit en arabesques à l'encre rouge.

 _Mon Cher Mycroft,_

 _Je suis heureux de votre invitation l'autre soir. J'ai passé une soirée délicieuse à vos côtés. Vous pouvez venir à la maison quand vous voulez, si le cœur vous en dit. Vous avez ma carte de visite maintenant. Ma fille sort tous les samedis soirs si vous n'avez pas de plans._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Lady Elizabeth Smallwood, ALICIA._

La nausée prit automatiquement Anthea et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à monter. Quel connard ! Elle remarqua alors qu'il y avait plusieurs lettres roses qui invitaient toutes Mycroft à vivre de nouveau cette « soirée délicieuse ».

Anthea plongeait dans un délire total, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire. Lui demander des explications ? Partir ? Démissionner ? Ses pensées étaient brouillées et dans un élan de colère, elle renversa tout. Les papiers, les lettres, les dossiers, les stylos. Tout fut balancé contre le mur. Elle ramassa ensuite les lettres et se dirigea vers le salon, où leur femme de ménage avait allumé un feu de cheminée.

Telle une furie, Anthea jeta les lettres dans le feu. Les larmes continuaient de couler à flots sur ses joues, si bien que sa vision fut pendant quelques instants, brouillée. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour construire une relation un peu près viable et tendre entre eux, et il avait ruiné leur vie en l'espace de trois lettres roses.

S'arrachant du doigt l'anneau d'or qui les liait, elle le jeta lui-aussi au feu. C'était comme si tous ses souvenirs brûlaient avec ce feu.

Anthea vida alors son armoire, prit son passeport et partit aussi loin qu'elle put.

Elle laissa un petit mot sur un post-it rose avec un style à encre rouge :

 _J'espère que tu brûleras._


End file.
